Follow Her Dream Part 2
by Spiritgal
Summary: Tammy meets her other favorite wrestler (Charaters: Chuck Palumbo)


Continue............  
  
Few months passed as Tammy got better and better in training, even   
though she would have to wrestle both male and female wrestlers, and that   
didn't bother her. She had her share of challengers, including one Chuck   
Palumbo. A fresh young guy with long curly hair, well build, and wore jungle   
style trucks. Tammy couldn't get over how much this guy reminds her of one   
Jimmy "Super fly" Snuka or even "George of the Jungle". They had their share   
of "training" matches, and slowly became friends.  
  
Back at the locker room area Tammy was getting her stuff out of the   
locker after her training matches with a few guys, and girls. When Chuck   
approach her.  
"Hey Tammy you really did great out there today." Chuck says as he   
approached her with a smile.  
"Hey Chuck, thanks you did pretty good yourself." Tammy relpies with a   
smile also.  
  
Silence between them.  
  
"Hey Chuck you mine if I tell you something?" *Tammy says as packing   
her bag.   
"No go right ahead."  
"Did anyone tell you, that you look like Jimmy "The Super fly" Snuka   
with them trunks on and that hair?" *Tammy asks.  
"Yes they have, but rarely."  
"Well....anyone tell you, that you look like Brendan Fraser of "George   
of the Jungle?" *Tammy ask as she can't wait to see his reply.  
  
Chuck starts laughing abit.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, no it's just that's the first someone said that to me." *Chuck   
answers as he laughs abit again.  
"I'm sorry." *Tammy says with a sad tone in her voice.*  
"No don't be, I like it, it's difference." *Chuck replies as he smiles   
at Tammy   
"You think you'll make it big in WCW?" *asks Tammy.  
"I sure hope so, you think you'll make with that character or yours?"   
asks Chuck.  
"I believe so, why was wrong with my character?" Tammy asks with a   
shocked tone in her voice.  
"Nothing, just I don't see female wrestlers taking after their favorite   
male wrestlers." *says Chuck with a disbelieve in his voice.  
"Well.....it'll be the first, and see how it goes."   
  
Silence between them again..  
  
"Well I better get going, I'l see you Tammy." Chuck says as he about to   
leave.  
"Ok, see you later Jungle Boy." Tammy replies as she sees Chuck shaking   
his head abit as he laughs and heads towards the door.  
Tammy & Chuck became closer friends pass the first couple of months in   
training.  
  
Then the day came as Chuck graduated a month or 2 before Tammy would.   
Chuck first match was with Big Papa Pump on Thursday night Thunder, and   
sadly lose. At his hotel room Chuck's phone rings.  
"Hello?......Hey Tammy how is everything?" *Chuck says after picking up   
the phone.  
"Hi Chucky, I'm sorry to hear you lose against Steiner." Tammy replied   
threw the phone.*  
"It's ok, I wasn't accepting to."  
"Yeah, but they shouldn't of let you wrestle a guy half you size on your   
first TV appreance." *Tammy says with a concern in her voice.  
"I know, but you know how the bookers are in WCW"  
"Yeah, but still. You at least deserve a better match."  
"True, maybe next time. Hey aren't you almost done with your training?"   
Chuck asks.  
"Yeah in a week or two, hope I don't get a match like you did."  
"I hope not either, any plans on how your going to make your appearance?"  
"No, I'll see what happens before then. Hopefully I'll get to meet Steve."  
"He's a pretty cool guy, talk to him a few times. You know he's very   
different guy without all that face paint.  
"Yes, his very different." Tammy replies while give out a sigh.  
"Well Tammy it's nice hearing you again, I hate to do this, but I have   
to go to bed and get ready for another trip on the road tomorrow."  
"No problem Chuck, I have to get going myself. I'll chat with you later.   
Nite Chuck, sweet dreams." Tammy says as she is about to go home.  
"Sweet dreams Tammy." Chuck replies wondering why she hasn't called him   
Jungle Boy as he hangs up the phone.  
  
To be continue............ 


End file.
